1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a material for repairing the bottom surfaces of shoes, and more particularly to a shoe repair composite material which is bonded to the bottom surfaces of shoes with a contact bonding adhesive.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Pettit, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,857 describes a sole unit of elastomeric soling material other than thermoplastic rubber and carrying a dried film of a solvent-based polyurethane or polychloroprene adhesive superimposed on a halogenated surface of the sole unit.
Munari, U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,562 describes a vulcanized rubber outsole for shoes such as ski shoes is formed as a hollow box-like unit with a flat bottom tread and upstanding side walls of a height to cover a multilayer shoe sole on its edges. The outsole is glued to the multilayer shoe sole.
Clemens, U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,721 describes the specification discloses a resilient pad, for example, foamed elastomeric material with the pad being generally contoured for mounting on the bottom of an article of footwear, such as a shoe, or the like. The paid is provided with pressure sensitive adhesive on the upper side so that it can be adhered to the bottom of an article of footwear to provide a cushion, while the pad can readily be removed from the articles of footwear when desired.
Goodyear, U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,294 describes a replaceable shoe sole is comprised of a mid-sole, which is securely attached to the upper portion of the shoe, and an out-sole removeably attached to the mid-sole. The upper surface of the out-sole is provided with a continuous ridge which is snapped into a matching, deformably resilient groove recessed into the bottom surface of the mid-sole. The configuration of the ridge and the resiliency of the out-sole and the mid-sole material, which is preferably a polyurethane resin or foam, permits the out-sole to be easily and selectively removed and replaced by an out-sole having a new or distinctive tread pattern, the replaced out-sole being reusable if desired. The ridge on the out-sole is provided with an undercut portion to provide secure retention of the out-sole in the mid-sole, although the specific cross sectional shape of the ridge may vary depending upon the retentiveness required by a particular activity.
Cavanagh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,768 describes an athletic shoe having a shock-absorbing running sole which has at least one intermediate support extending at least approximately in parallel with a major plane of the running sole. The intermediate openwork support is disposed in a softly elastic midsole provided between an insole and a running sole. For obtaining a targeted reduction of shock stresses occurring to a varying degree in the individual sole sections, plugs are inserted into the openwork support. The plugs are made of a material that is harder than that of the midsole and are disposed vertically with respect to the noted major plane thereof, at least in the sections that are highly or maximally stressed during the running and possibly also in the adjacent zones.
The prior art teaches that new soles can be attached to worn out shoes. However, the prior art does not teach an adhesive patch which is thin and flexible enough to adhere to the bottoms of worn out sneakers and mold to the contours of the tread of the sneaker, provide a non-slip surface which is suitable for the bottoms of sneakers, and yet also provide a tough enough surface to prolonging the life of the sneaker without the expense of replacing the entire sole of the shoe. The prior art also does not provide an adhesive patch which has a slip-proof and scuff-resistant exterior. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.